Of Course I'm Santa!
by Kashikoi-kun
Summary: Sam impersonates a mall Santa to buy Cat an expensive Christmas present before she leaves for college.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(A/N: I just want to apologize to my readers for my recent inactivity on the website, but, I'm currently working on another story for FictionPress which should get published sometime in 2016. Hope you enjoy this story, and, Happy Holidays!)

~December 23rd, 7 p.m. ~

"Hey, Ellie! Get off your phone and eat your broccoli" Sam politely asks the 11-year-old girl, Ellie Farber. "You don't want it to get cold now, would you?"

"But, I hate broccoli!" Ellie begins to whine, desperately attempting to avoid the green colored atrocity

"Listen, I hated broccoli too as a kid! But, your mom told me to feed you this" the blond teenager sympathizes yet persuades her

"Shut up!" Ellie rudely yells across the room and gets her plate, throwing it on the floor. "I'm not eating any of that sh*t!"

"No one, not even my mom, talks to me like that, young lady!" Sam scolds the young girl in an angry manner

"Oh, I'm sure she did. And I hope you got coal as a kid!" Ellie rudely wishes for Sam's demise in an acerbic manner

"That crosses it!" Sam finally snaps and grabs the young girl's stuffed animal, Poober

"What do you think you're doing?" Ellie asks the tall girl in a scared yet angry manner

"What you deserve, you little brat!" Sam explains to her, clearly feeling angry and insulted. Sam grabs the stuffed bear by the body and head before she begins ripping them apart

"No!" Ellie yells as the blonde teen beheads her prized possession. Sam takes both the head and body and throws it on the ground

"Go to hell, you ******* bastard!" Ellie yells as she bends down to grab the "dead body" and dashes towards Sam, overtaken with anger. Sam notices the young girl run into her and manages to dodge her, Sam shifts and feels surprised when-

"Ellison Christina Farber, you better watch your damn mouth!" Ellie's mother ironically scolds her daughter from behind her

"Mom? When did you get here?" Ellie pauses for a second and turns around, completely shocked and scared

"I just got here and I'm very disappointed in you, young lady!" Ellie's mother explains to her daughter

"Mom, she ripped Poober!" Ellie immediately complains to her mother, showing her the pieces for evidence

"Yeah, I promised to pay her for that!" Ellie's mother briefly explains to her 11-year-old daughter with a formal tone highlighted by her voice

Ellie just stands there in the center of the living room, completely shocked that her mother would actually pay her for getting rid of Poober

"Thanks, Samantha. Here's your $500!" Ellie's mother reaches for some hundred dollar bills in her purse and hands them over to the 17-year-old blonde girl. "As for you, young lady, I forbid you from leaving your room tonight!" the 35-year-old woman scolds her spoiled daughter and drags her by the arm towards the door. Ellie glares at Sam in a revengeful manner before leaving with her mother

"See you later!" Sam yells and shuts the door. Sam counts the money and says to herself, "Ok, that's more than enough money to buy Cat a jump rope for Christmas!"

"Hey, Sam!" her red-haired roommate greets the blonde girl as she enters the house from the backdoor

"Hey, Cat! Excited for Christmas?" Sam asks her while secretly recounting her earned money

"Who isn't excited for Christmas?" Cat hypothetically asks her roommate as she shoves her new moped keys in the side cabinet. "I can't believe this is going to be my last Christmas here before I go to college!" the senior girl complains but still sounds excited

"Oh, yeah. How did your college interview go this evening?" Sam asks the 17-year-old girl in a concerned manner, hoping she doesn't have to spend another year in high school

"Oh, it went pretty good. I really hope I get accepted because pretty much everyone is going there!" Cat hopes well for herself. "I'm pretty tired, so, I'm going to sleep" Cat yawns and carries her helmet with her to their shared bedroom

"Aw, man. This is going to be her last year here and I'm seriously getting her a jump rope!" Sam scolds herself. "Come on, Sam, you can get her something better than that!" Sam proceeds to encourage herself

Sam looks through her phone contacts' and calls a new friend

"Hey, Jade" Sam greets her gothic friend over the phone. "I need some help with deciding on what to get Cat for Christmas, can you please give me any ideas?" the blonde girl pleads for help

"Well, I think you should get her a pink hoverboard. She likes pink and it's the hot seller this Christmas season" Jade suggests an idea to her friend

"Thanks, Jade!" Sam thanks her and hangs up. Sam puts her phone back into her pocket but thinks to herself in a confused manner, "Oh crap, where do I get a hover board from?"

Sam walks into her bedroom, grabs Cat's phone, and dials another number

"Hey, kitty-cat!" Robbie asks over the phone, hoping to successfully flirt with his crush, Cat Valentine

"Yo, weirdo, it's Sam!" Sam clarifies for him, completely freaked out from his greeting

"Oh, hey Samantha" Robbie repeats the greeting, feeling awkward from what he just said

"Yeah, no need to greet me. Can you just tell me where you can get a pink hover board from?" Sam asks the guy with the glasses, eliminating the awkwardness

"Why do I think I would know about hover boards?" Robbie asks Sam, completely confused like a fish out of the water

"Aw, that really sucks. I think I can't go buy one for Cat-

"Hold on!" Robbie suddenly interrupts her, skipping a heartbeat after realizing the recipient for the present. "It's in Toys 4 Us, Aisle number 30 in the bottle shelf!" Robbie hastily tells her the location.

"Thanks, Robbie" Sam thanks him

"Hold on" Robbie pauses the teen girl and begins speaking quickly, "Since prom is coming in a few months, could you ask Cat if she was interested in go-"

"I think I'll just hang up" Sam interrupts him

"No, I have to ask Cat if-" Robbie reiterates his statement

"Bye!" Sam hangs up on him, completely interrupting his proposal

"Ok, all I have to do is go to the mall tomorrow and buy Cat a hoverboard before she goes to college!" Sam thinks of a plan in her head

~7:30 A.M. ~

Sam looks through Toys 4 Us, Aisle number 30 in the bottom shelf and finds a hover board

"Cat is going to be so happy!" Sam reassures herself and hands over the hover board

"Ok, ma'am. That's going to be $700" the cashier calculates the prices and informs her, hoping for payment

"Hold on, I thought this thing cost $500!" Sam clarifies in confusion as she takes a look at the box

"No, they cost $700 now. Blame inflation" the smug cashier takes the box from her and walks towards the shelves, placing it back in its original location

"Aw, shucks!" Sam curses to herself and walks towards the exit. Suddenly, Sam notices a blonde girl in a Santa costume, texting on her phone

"Hey, Santa, shouldn't you be working?" Sam asks the blonde girl in the costume

"It's really boring. All you have to do all is ask kids what they want for Christmas" the costume girl yawns. "I would rather be watching Dwarf at home than working here"

"Well, you basically don't have to do anything. I mean I would love to do something without doing anything" Sam groans in jealous

"Hold on" the blonde girl in the costume interrupts her, thinking for a minute. "If you think being Santa is easy, how about you try on the costume to see how uncomfortable it is?" the girl sly fully tricks Sam into taking her job

"What's so uncomfortable about the costume?" Sam asks in a concerned manner

"It makes your butt really sweaty!" the costume girl comes up with a valid excuse, pretending to sound disgusted

"How about you wear my costume for 2 hours and I'll give you $200?" the uninterested costume girl bribes her, hoping that she takes over her job

"$200? You're so on!" Sam agrees

~20 minutes later~

"You know what, this is a little sweaty" Sam admits, now wearing the fake Santa costume to which the other girl agrees

"Hey, sorry I'm late. But, the kids are waiting for you" the manager shows up and pushes Sam towards the kids, her face concealed by the costume

"Yeah, come on, Santa!" the other blonde teen teases her, knowing that she has now gotten out of work

"Hold on, but I'm-" Sam attempts to speak

"The real Santa, yeah, we all know that, will you go already?" the other girl interrupts her, suggesting her plan to Sam

"Yeah, don't want to miss that $200 paycheck now, wouldn't you?" the manager unknowingly encourages Sam

"Hold on, $200?" Sam thinks for a second. "Yes, we should go for the paycheck, and, the children. Can't forget about the children" Sam sarcastically remarks, teasing the other girl

"Wait, but, I'm-" the other teen girl attempts to speak, completely motivated by greed

"Not the real Santa, so, I suggest you move on" Sam gets back at her, making the lazy girl upset and walk away with an empty wallet

"Come on, Miss Clause, the kids are awaiting your arrival!" the manager attempts to speed up Sam

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Sam impersonates Miss Clause and walks towards the children

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~2 hours later~

"So, what do you want for Christmas this year, Amanda?" Sam patiently asks the girl sitting on her lap, faking a sweet voice

"I really want a bike, it costs like $1000!" Amanda pleads from Sam

"Well, do you really think Santa has that kind of money? Why don't you go get a job and pay for it yourself?" Sam impatiently asks the little girl, irritated by the slow movement of time and really wishing to quickly buy a hoverboard for her roommate. The girl gets off her lap and walks off in an upset manner

"Ring, ring, ring" her phone suddenly answers, Sam picks up and is blasted with a high-pitched voice

"Hey, Sam" the red-hair girl greets her with concern in her voice. "Where are you?" Cat asks as she looks around the house

"I'm at… um," Sam struggles to come up with an idea. "I'm at the… reindeer store" Sam managed to come up with a valid excuse

"What are you doing there?" Cat asks in a perplexed manner. "I thought you hated animals!" Cat clarifies for her roommate

"No, I love animals!" Sam attempts to convince her roommate

"That's nice, can you please get me a reindeer?" Cat asks her for an unrealistic favor

"You know what? I would absolutely love to do that. But, they belong to the mall" Sam manages to excuse herself from buying an animal for her roommate

"Oh, ok. I understand!" Cat compromises with an unintentionally disappointed tone in her voice

"I'll talk to you later," Sam tells her roommate and hangs up

"Well, that didn't really go well!" Sam scolds herself. "Ok, this job might be boring as hell, but, I just need to get through this job and get the hover board for Cat!" Sam reminds herself

~20 minutes later~

"Oh, my god, this is so boring!" Sam thinks to herself, still awaiting any traffic

"Hey, Santa. You want to take your lunch break now?" the manager asks him, notices how bored the blonde teen appeared

"Sure!" Sam immediately takes the deal and gets up, but, stops when she hears a voice saying-

"Oh, my gosh, it's Miss Clause!" an enthusiastic 10-year old girl screams and runs towards the girl dressed in the Santa costume

"Sorry, kiddo; but, I'm on my lunch-"Sam politely attempts to explain to the little girl but stops when she notices a tall and handsome guy stand behind her

"Hey, kid, is that your brother?" Sam pauses and whispers to the young girl, hoping for an answer

"Yeah, he's like 17 now! So, he's pretty old" the young girl explains to her

"Hey, Megan! Is she available?" the tall guy asks his younger sister, noticing that the blonde girl in the costume was walking away

"Well, she said she was going on a lunch-"Megan, the 10-year old girl, attempts to explain to her brother but gets interrupted when the Santa costume girl says-

"Well, I was just kidding!" Sam refuses her earlier claim with her eyes locked on the 17-year-old guy's face, deeply admiring his blue eyes

"Sweet! Megan, you better hurry" the guy orders his younger sister. "I'm pretty sure Miss Claus here is really busy today!"

"But, Connor. This is my first time meeting Santa!" Megan begins whining

"No, kid, it's okay. Take your time!" Sam encourages the little girl. "Take as much time as you need!" Sam slowly iterates, still admiring the young man's body

"Sweet!" Megan squeals in excitement and sits on Sam's lap

"Ok, Megan. What do you want for Christmas this year?" Sam asks in an ironically sweet manner, blushing from the presence of her older brother

"Well, I want a guitar because I want to join the school band next semester" Megan answers her question in an excited and zealous manner. "What do you want for Christmas, Miss Clause?" Megan asks the blonde girl in the costume

"It's already come true!" Sam drops an innuendo as she continues to check out her older brother

Megan gets off her lap and skips towards the bathroom. Connor turns around and admires Sam

"So, how's the North Pole?" Connor jokes around with Sam

"Oh, it feels a lot like L.A!" Sam jokes back with him

"So, Megan's a pretty cute name" Sam attempts to make a personal connection

"I know, right!" her brother nods in agreement

"At Webcon, I and my friend Carly met two fans from San Diego and they had a sister named Megan!" Sam establishes a connection

"That's great!" Connor shrugs it off without excitement, already recognizing Sam from iCarly

After a minute of awkward silence, Sam asks him, "So, you doing anything tonight?" Sam asks him awkwardly, hoping for a response

"Yeah, I'm going to a Christmas party with tons of guys tonight" Connor answers her question. "Do you want to come?" Connor asks as he notices the jealousy on the teen girl

"Yeah, sure" Sam immediately agrees. "Can I please bring my roommate, Cat?"

"Sure" Connor agrees before he takes out a piece of paper and writes something on it. "Here's my number, just text me when your done with your job and I'll come pick you two up"

"Aw, thanks!" Sam thanks, Connor and types his phone number on her phone

"Interesting" Amanda thinks to herself as she walks from behind the two teenagers. Amanda walks around the mall and turns around for the food corner

"Hey, Ellie. You might be interested in what I'm going to tell you!" Amanda interests the girl sitting at a table in the food court

"What is it?" her friend asks her

"Well, that girl Sam over there just pissed me off" Amanda informs her in an angry manner

"Oh, my god, she ripped my Poober because I cussed at her!" Ellie sympathizes with her friend. "Where are going with this?"

"Well, she likes this guy and is going to a party with him" Amanda explains the scenario. "Since she ruined your Christmas and my Christmas, do you want to get some revenge?"

"Yeah," Ellie agrees. Ellie takes a sip of her drink and says, "Sam might be going to a party with him, but, not for long!"

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~10 minutes later~

"Alright, Santa. You're done!" the store manager yells

"So, I'll see you in 5" Sam tells the 17-year-old and winks at him before she walks towards the counter to get her $200 paycheck

"All right, Brooke. There's your paycheck!" the cashier hands her $200 from the cash register

"Who's… oh, yeah, I am the Brooke!" Sam awkwardly remembers that she is impersonating another look-alike

"So, can I buy the hover board now?" Sam asks and turns in the paycheck along with her $500

"Sure" the cashier takes the money and scans the barcode. "Ok, just sign your name to indicate that your name is M. Brooke!"

"What are you waiting for, Sam?" Sam begins to question herself, "Just forge the signature and get Cat's present!". Sam eventually convinces herself to sign the receipt

"Thank you for your purchase, and Merry Christmas!" the cashier politely greets her as the blonde teen walls towards the exit

"Ring, ring, ring" the phone answers

"Hello?" Sam asks as she picks up her phone

"Hey, Sam!" Sam is reintroduced to a high pitched voice. "I just wanted to tell you that a very important college interview again and I probably won't be home until 11 at night!" Cat informs her roommate in advance

"Can't you please come home any earlier?" Sam impatiently asks her. "I have a surprise for you!"

"Sorry, but this is super important for me and my acceptance" Cat refuses her offer

"Ok, that's fine!" Sam manages to compromise with her roommate, understanding the high stakes of this interview

"All right, bye!" Cat says to her before hanging up

Sam puts her phone back in her pocket and carries Cat's hover board towards the exit

~Store, 5 minutes later~

"Excuse me, Mr. Manager?" an 11-year-old amiably asks the store manager for her attention. "Have you seen her anywhere?" Ellie takes a photo of the 17-year-old out of her pocket and hands it over to the manager

"Yeah, that's Ms. Brooke, she just finished her job here as the mall Santa" the store manager instantly recognizes her

"Are you sure that's Ms. Brooke?" Ellie asks the store manager with a fake yet confused voice before handing him another piece of paper from her back pocket

"Sam & Cat's Super Rockin' Fun-Time Babysitting Service?" the store manager observes the babysitting flier before he observes a photo of a blonde girl on the flier with the name "Sam" written below

"Security, we need a lookout for an impersonating thief!" the store manager alerts security via the radio. "Her name is Samantha Puckett, she is wearing a red sweater with blue stripes on it, and white jeans. She's a tall blonde around 17 years old!" the manager gives them a physical description of the suspect

~10 minutes later ~

"Hey, guys. I found her!" a security guard finally finds the teen blonde blended yet noticeable in the crowd

"Hey, Connor. So, I'll see you in the food-" Sam talks to her handsome crush over the phone before she gets pinned down by a security guard, dropping her smartphone onto the floor

"Oh, crap!" Sam says to herself as she notices a bunch of security guards running after her

"Guys, I got her!" the security guard above Sam yells towards the other workers

"Get off of me!" Sam orders the security guard before she flips him over

"Ow!" the security guard yells as he notices the teen girl pick up her phone from the ground and begin running

"You will never catch me!" Sam insults the security guards while dashing through the crowd. "You will never catch-"Sam repeats herself but pumps into an 11-year-old standing in front of her

Sam falls down and notices Ellie standing in front of her. "Ellie, you've got to help me!" Sam begs the 11-year-old for help

"Bite my tiny devil ass!" Ellie rudely refuses her with a smug look on her face before she happily walks away.

"Ellie, you better get back here!" Sam warns her while she is being handcuffed

"Ms. Puckett, we're going to have to take away your hover board!" another security takes her hover board before handing it over to his partner

"No, please don't!" Sam begs the security guard as she grabs onto the hover board. "Ms. Puckett, let go or I'll be forced to use my Taser!" the security guard warns her, prompting the teen girl to release her grip

"Wait, you don't understand!" Sam attempts to explain herself while getting handcuffed. "We don't need any explaining!" the security guard refuses to hear Sam and pulls her towards the mall prison

"Hey, does she have anyone to bail her out?" the security guard asks his partner. "Let me check" the partner asks for patience as he goes through the teenager's confiscated phone. "What do we have?" the security guard impatiently asks. "Well, there's someone named Cat Valentine in her contacts" the partner begins dialing her phone number

~1 minute later, Board Room~

"Ms. Valentine" a white-haired guy from the college board in his early 50s calls for the girl's attention, "Looking at your academic records as well as your acting experience. The board has decided to-" the man concludes but gets interrupted by the ringing of a smartphone

"Oh, sorry about that!" Cat apologizes before she turns her screen on. "Why is Sam calling me right now?" Cat thinks to herself before rejecting the phone call and turning back in her chair

"The board has decided to!-" the man repeats his conclusion but gets interrupted again from the ringing of Cat's phone

"Oh, come on!" Cat thinks to herself in an irritated mood. "I'm really sorry!" Cat apologizes again and finally picks up the phone, hoping they still accept her application

"Hello?" Cat tries to calm down over the phone. "Yeah, I'm Cat Valentine"; "Hold on, what happened?" Cat asks with concern, "Oh, crap!"

"Miss, language!" the head scolds her, "We are in a place of learning, so please watch your mouth and put down the damn phone" the head ironically tells her

"I'm sorry, but, I have to go for an emergency!" Cat politely asks to leave

"What happened?" the head asks in a curious manner. "If you want, we can just reschedule this!"

"My roommate Sam just got arrested, and, I have to go bail her out!" Cat awkwardly tells him before walking towards the door

"You live with a criminal?" another member asks her with a sense of shock to which the short applicant embarassingly nods. "Hold on, Sam Puckett?" the head asks her in an angry and curious manner, finally recognizing Cat from her babysitting flier with their names

"Yes" Cat gulps, hoping that she still gets accepted

"She prank called my friend Steve who works at The Premier in San Diego and told him that enchiladas were now illegal!" the head angrily recalls for the red-haired senior

"Ok…" Cat awkwardly nods before walking out the glass door. "Damn you, Sam!" Cat whispers to herself, holding back her tears. "I am so kicking her out of the house!" Cat angrily walks towards the parking lot, foreseeing her possible rejection from the college

"You have no clue what you've just messed with!" Cat angrily remarks as she mounts on her moped and begins driving towards the mall

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~30 minutes later ~

"Hey, let me out of here!" the teen girl yells to the security guard from behind the bars fixed to the mall prison. "Phew, why'd they put this next to the bathroom?" Sam feels disgusted by the location.

"Aw, man. Cat's going to kill me!" Sam thinks to herself, "She's going to be so mad when I tell her that I don't have a gift for her before she graduates!

"Hey, how long are you going to hold me here?" Sam asks impatiently, repeatedly looking at the wall clock located on an outer wall

"Just until your roommate Cat comes here to bail you out" the security guard formally answers her question

"Really? I thought her college interview would take a lot longer" Sam ironically says to herself. "She probably got accepted, she might be pissed to pay $800, but, I'm sure she's too happy to care" Sam reassures herself, inferring her friend got admitted into college

~5 minutes later ~

"I am so pissed off!" Cat angrily thinks to herself as she parks her moped in the parking lot. Cat turns off the engine and runs towards the entrance

"I can't believe what we did to Sam!" Cat hear an 11—year-old cheer towards her friend before going in for a high five

"What the hell!" Cat grabs Ellie's arm, interrupting her high five. "Hey, what the-"Ellie asks in confusion as she gets pinned to a wall

"What are you doing?" Amanda asks Cat before she gets pushed aside by the short teen. "What did you do to Sam?" Cat asks in an angry manner

"She impersonated a mall Santa to buy some expensive hover board!" Ellie asks in a cocky manner

"Wait, a hover board?" Cat begins to think, "I've been dying for one of those!"

"Yeah, shut up, we're all also dying for one!" Ellie rudely interrupts her

"Wait, did Sam do that to buy me a hover board?" Cat finally begins to understand

"Why the hell don't you ever use your pea-sized brain to consider asking her that in jail?" Ellie rudely asks her

"You got her in jail?" Cat asks in an angry manner. "Yeah, but what's the big deal?" Ellie asks before she gets slapped in the face

"Ah!" Ellie yells as she falls backward on the floor with her aching tooth breaking out of her mouth

"You have no idea what you've messed with!" Cat threatens her and makes heavy footsteps towards the pre-teen girl lying on the floor. "You cost me my damn application!" Cat yells at her, explaining her pain

"Oh, sh*t!" Ellie whispers to herself as Cat looks down on her. Ellie manages to dodge Cat and attempts to run towards the food court

"Where do you think you're going?" Cat angrily asks her before she grabs the 11-year-old by her hair

"Ow!" Ellie yells as she grabs her head in pain

"Hey, let go of that girl!" Cat turns around and notices a security guard running after her

"Oh, crap!" Cat yells and let's go of Ellie before running towards the food court

"Security, get her!" the security guard calls for a dispatch team

Cat reaches the food court but trips over a banana peel and falls on the ground. "Son of a-"Cat whispers in pain but pauses when she notices security guards running towards her

"There she is!" the security guard runs towards her but the 17-year-old manages to dodge him and run towards the stores

~5 minutes later ~

"We have lost visual on the suspect!" the security guard commands in his radio, "She has red hair, she's around 5 feet so I'm presuming she's 15 years old"

"I'm 17!" Cat thinks to herself in frustration, hiding under a store counter

"Ok, let's look in another area!" Cat hears the security guard command his dispatch team, relieving her. "How do I get out of here? If they find me, they throw me in prison!" Cat thinks to herself, scared about her clean record

"Hey, so what do you want to do with this Santa costume?" Cat hears an employee ask her co-worker, holding a used costume

"Just throw it away, we have tons of these!" the co-worker replies to her. "Sounds right" the employee takes the Santa costume and throws it in a trash can

"Come on, we have lunch break!" the worker reminds her and walks towards the exit

Cat stares at the trash can in disgust and comes up with an idea

~10 minutes later ~

"Ok, guys. Abandon search!" the security guard orders his team to stop looking for the red-haired girl. The security team walks towards the food court when one compliments, "Hey, Santa! I like your red-hair!"

"Thanks…" Cat, now in a Santa costume, attempts to disguise her high-pitched voice

"Have a holly jolly Christmas!" the security guard greets her before his team walks away from the teen girl

"Ok, all I have to do is find Sam!" Cat, still wearing her Santa costume, thinks to herself as she walks closer towards the mall prison

"Excuse me, miss?" Cat gets interrupted by a security officer. "Yeah?" Cat stops and turns towards him. The security officer forcefully takes off her Santa beard and hat before yelling, "Guys, I found her!"

"Oh, sh*t!" Cat yells before she begins running slowly towards the stores. "Why are these pants so tight?" Cat thinks to herself in frustration, feeling constrained and slow

"There she goes!" the security guard yells and pounces on the teen girl. "Ouch!" Cat yells as she falls hard on the ground, blushing when she hears a rip in her pants

"What do you want to do with her?" the security guard asks his partner as he handcuffs the red-haired girl. "Throw her where we put everyone!" the partner tells her co-worker

"Hey, can you please get me some pants?" Cat begins blushing as she is being pushed by the security officer, "My butt's on display!" Cat asks while blushing before the officer nods

"Where are you taking me?" Cat asks in a scared manner

"We're taking you to the mall prison" the officer tells her, "We just arrested a blonde who posed as Santa"

"Is her name Sam Puckett?" Cat asks in a coincidental manner to which the officer nods

"Oh, boy" Cat thinks to herself as she continues to get dragged

~5 minutes later ~

"Come on, can't I at least go to the bathroom?" Sam attempts to compromise with the security officer guarding her cell

"Just use the one in your cell" the security guard refuses her offer, giving an alternate suggestion

"Ew, no way!" Sam says in disgust

"Hey, inmate. You have another cellmate now!" the security guard yells before throwing her roommate into the jail cell

"Cat?" Sam asks in a surprised manner. "Oh, hey Sam" Cat greets her and gets up

"You're in so much trouble!" Cat gets up and begins choking on her blonde roommate. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Cat, I'm sorry you had to come bail me out!" Sam apologizes. "At least you can pay for both of us so that we can celebrate your acceptance" Sam suggests but pauses when she notices Cat's blank face

"Hold on, Cat" Sam starts to understand, "Did you get rejected?" to which Cat nods while crying. "What went wrong?" Sam ironically asks her upset roommate

"You!" Cat angrily answers and pins Sam to a wall. "What's your problem with enchiladas?"

"Cat, I'm sorry!" Sam finally understands and apologizes. "I didn't intend for that!"

"Shut up!" Cat rudely yells at her. "Why couldn't you just get anything cheaper and legal?"

"I thought you wanted something before you left for college!" Sam explains to herself

"Sam, I don't care what you get me" Cat explains in a moralistic manner, "It's not the price that matters, all that matters is the effort put behind it!"

Sam thinks to herself and apologizes, "I'm so sorry, Cat!"

"I understand, Sam" Cat understands her situation. "But, how will I get into college?" Cat asks her roommate, concerned about her future

"Will you relax?" Sam attempts to alleviate her roommate's worries, "Are you sure they rejected you?"

"Well, I'm not really sure" Cat begins to rethink. "They didn't exactly tell me, but, they were really impressed by my grades!"

"So, you probably got accepted!" Sam attempts to cheer up her roommate. "Oh, yeah!" Cat gets excited and gives her a high five

"So, no grudges?" Sam asks before Cat nods in agreement

"So, since you can't bail us both out. How long are we going to be here?" Sam asks as she looks at the clock outside

"We get home tomorrow!" Cat asks before she flops on the hard yet manageable mattress

"Sweet!" Sam feels cheery before she notices something. "Cat, why is your butt taped up?" Sam asks as she stares at her roommate's ripped jeans

"Oh, I ripped my pants and they didn't have any extra pair of jeans!" Cat answers while blushing

~The next day, December 25, Christmas Day, 9 A.M ~

"Sam, what'd you get me rather than a hover board?" Cat asks in a surprised manner as she notices a gift under the Christmas tree in their living room. "Just open the present!" Sam prompts her to open the present

"You got me a jump rope?" Cat asks as she finally opens her Christmas present, "Sam, thanks!" Cat appreciates the present. "And, this present is for you" Cat gives her a smaller present

"This better be a meatball launcher or else-"Sam begins opening her present. "Oh, my god!" Sam finally opens her present, "I love this T-shirt!"

The T-shirt has the iCarly pasted on the front with the back saying the names: Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson. "Cat, where'd you get this?" Sam asks in a curious manner

"How about you let me do the worrying for once" Cat calms her roommate down to which Sam nods

"Ring, ring, ring" the home phone answers. Cat picks up the phone and greets, "Hello?"

"Ms. Valentine, this is the College Board" the head formally introduces himself. "Oh, hello!"

"Ms. Valentine, we're proud to inform that you have been accepted to our university!" the head proudly informs her, causing the new college student to drop the phone, smashing it into pieces

"Cat, are you alright?" Sam runs towards her mesmerized roommate. "Sam, I'm in!" Cat begins cheering in excitement

"That's awesome!" Sam feels excited for her roommate

"Ring, ring, ring" Sam's phone coincidently rings. Sam picks up the phone and says, "Hello?"

"Hey, Sam. It's Connor" Sam's handsome crush greets her

"Oh, hey Connor!" Sam greets him with a smile

"Yeah, I was wondering if you and your roommate want to come to the downtown New Year's Countdown with me." Connor nervously asks the 17-year-old blonde, "There are going to be tons of teen boys there!"

"Yeah, sure. I would love to-"Sam agrees but corrects herself, "I mean, I would like to"

"Sweet!" Connor hangs up in an excited manner

"Cat, we're partying with boys this week!" Sam informs her roommate with an erotic tone. "That's great!" Cat feels excited

"Robbie keeps asking me if I have a crush on someone, I bet he'll be happy for me!" Cat ironically tells her roommate

"So, do you want to just watch Dwarf on TV?" Sam asks as she turns on the movie about the dwarf coming in New York City

"Sure!" Cat agrees and flops herself on the couch before turning up the volume

"SANTA!" Cat hears the lead character yell from the TV

THE END

(A/N: I just want to thank all of my readers who have supported me in 2015 and I hope that you continue to support me in the upcoming year 2016. Happy New Year!)


End file.
